Dirty Talk
by FemaleInbetweener
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt, "Simon/Jay, just smut and for a change, Simon being filthy 'cause Jay loves it, Simon on top." Simon/Jay smut, PWP.


"C'mon then, if we're gonna do it, let's do it." Simon's extremely unenthusiastic tone was not what Jay wanted to hear in regards to sex they were about to have,

"Fuck, Si, don't look forward to it too much, will yer?" He complained right back; the first comment had pretty much dulled the mood, not that there'd been much of one in the first place. Jay ceased removing his clothes, concluding they probably wouldn't be doing it tonight, not now anyway. He collapsed onto the bed next to his boyfriend, "What're we gonna do now?" Jay questioned, hand locating Simon's and fingers entwining,

"What do you mean?"

"Mood's gone, ain't it?" Simon raised an eyebrow towards Jay, wondering what this 'mood' was and where it had come from. For a start, Jay never needed a mood for sex, they'd do it whenever, wherever, however. The spikey-haired boy retracted his hand from Jay's and shuffled further down the bed until the two were perfectly parallel,

"Since when do you need a mood?" He questioned as his hand traced Jay's jawline gently then suddenly forcefully causing Jay to turn his head to the other boy. He shrugged, maybe Jay didn't need a mood, well, not always, but if sex they had normally was good then surely sex when there was more enthusiasm, more wanting and more passion would be fucking epic! Simon took the silence as a bad thing where Jay was concerned, since making Jay shut up in any situation was a rarity. Maybe Simon would have to try something new for Jay. Nothing extravagant or _weird_ but new. He cleared his throat and sat up slightly meaning he was somewhat above his mucky-blond boyfriend, "Come on, you _know_ you want this." Jay raised an eyebrow at Simon's tone. A sultry tone that he rarely heard from the other. Initiative that Simon rarely took. Okay, Jay was definitely interested again, not that he'd lost that much interest in the first place (but he wasn't telling Simon that.) Words were backed up by swift actions as Simon planted light kisses along Jay's jawline, "Your mouth around my cock..." Simon began, his cheeks flushing, starting off unsure, not exactly comfortable with actually talking about what they were doing. It wasn't that he disliked what he and Jay did, it's just talking about it all made it seem weird to him. Arousal coursed through Jay, Simon's salacious whispers made his growing hard-on throb, "...slicking it up before entering your tight arse." The more Simon went on, the more comfortable he became with what he was saying. His tongue darted to Jay's earlobe, "...and then pounding you, stretching your hole while stroking your cock in rhythm." Jay moaned when Simon nibbled on his ear and could no longer resist temptation; his hand snaked down to his own cock. Well, it would've if Simon hadn't stopped it and replaced it with his own hand. Jay writhed slightly at his touch and ran his hand along the other's chest,

"Shit- oh God... just fuck me!" Jay commented; if Simon didn't act now, he'd blow his load before they even did anything. Fortunately, his boyfriend wasted no time and moved so that his cock was positioned, ready. Since they were at Jay's, there was more than definitely a bottle of lube somewhere. It didn't take long to slick up his cock and enter him quickly. Hey, they were teenage boys, neither lasted long; if they didn't get on with it now, it'd be over before they started. He didn't move until he received the go ahead from Jay which was given in the form of a quick nod. The pace was slow at first before the two reached a natural rhythm together which was fast enough to cause the bed to squeak but the two were used to that by now,

"You love this, don't you?" Simon breathed erratically but didn't slow his pace at all, "Me fucking you straight into the bed?" He commented and quickly wrapped his fingers around the other boy's dick but didn't move just yet. Jay realised Simon wouldn't pump him until he answered the question. But he was too far gone now, he didn't care what he said,

"Jesus, fuck, yeah..." He moaned, "Just fucking move your hands." That was enough for Simon, he quickly stroked Jay up and down causing him to emit sounds of pleasure.

Jay was the first to come, causing a pool on his stomach and it only took Simon a few more thrusts before he'd reached the same orgasmic peak. The two collapsed onto the bed next to each other with satisfied smiles,

"You enjoyed that too fucking much." Jay commented, sounding quite pleased that he'd thrown a mini strop earlier,

"Yeah, well didn't hear you complaining."


End file.
